Conventionally, coaxial cables may be used for signal transmission throughout a personal electronic device, for coupling of one or more antennas to circuit elements of the device, and for many other purposes. Coaxial cables generally include an inner signal transmission medium and an outer coaxial shield. If used as a signal transmission medium, it is generally good practice to ensure good electrical contact between the outer coaxial shield and a ground terminal connection, for example, a metallic housing or connector connecting the inner signal transmission medium to a component. The inner signal transmission medium is generally effective if a fairly stable ground connection is provided and if kinks or sharp turns and creases are avoided in the physical routing of the cable to avoid internal strain.
However, as electronic devices become more and more diverse, a number of external signal sources supplied to the devices may increase, and thus provide additional sources of electrical interference. Therefore, it may become increasingly important to ensure a stable ground connection to reduce interference while also ensuring a stable physical routing of coaxial cables to reduce signal losses due to internal strain.